They Live Among Us
by Gleek4Potter
Summary: Blaine enters the world of mutants and is automatically drawn to the mysterious Kurt. Together they try and help Blaine adapt to this new world, which isn't very easy when darker forces are also at work to eliminate humans. Follows the plotline of the X-Men movie with the characters from Glee with few changes. Rating is generous. If you can watch the movie, you can read this.


**Chapter 1**

_'And I give you all-l-l-l of me, and you give me all-l-l-l-l of you, ohhh'_

Blaine slowly began to look up, after belting out his lungs. Hesitant to see his boyfriends' reaction to his newly composed song.

"I know it's not completed yet, but I just thought you should hear it to see if you like it before I kept writing something that you didn't…"

Jeremiah stood up off the bed, where he had been sitting crossed legged, listening intently to Blaine sing, and began approaching Blaine, who still hadn't fully made eye contact with him yet since completing his song. "I LOVE your song Blaine", Jeremiah confessed to Blaine, as he watched a small blush rise up on Blaine's cheeks and spread throughout his entire face and down his neck. Blaine, who had finally risen his head the rest of the way up so Jeremiah could look into his boyfriends gorgeous hazel coloured eyes, gave a sly, yet modest smile at his boyfriends words.

"I just...I didn't want to seem to forward…I mean…I know we've only been dating for a few weeks and I…we haven't really…", Blaine began stuttering out, in fear of Jeremiah still rejecting the song, even after his previous confession. Blaine wasn't too used to receiving praise, mostly due to his parents disinterest in all the activities he partook in, and having his boyfriend also reject his song would completely crush his spirits.

Jeremiah slowly reached up to stroke his boyfriends upper arm, in what he hoped was a calming matter, quickly making Blaine's rambling stop, as he continued to hold Jeremiah's eye contact.

"I love you too Blaine", Jeremiah whispered, sensing that was what Blaine was fearing and figuring he would tell the boy the truth and allow him to settle himself down before he really started freaking out and questioning himself further. Although he had to admit, a flustered Blaine was extremely cute.

Jeremiah's arm hesitantly began rising up Blaine's arm and going up the back of his turtle neck to rest on the back on Blaine's head, allowing Blaine a chance to stop him if he wished. Blaine, however, kept his eyes locked on Jeremiah's, face as they both began to slowly move in towards each other, for what was about to be their first kiss. "And I love your song", Jeremiah whispered when his face was right in front of Blaine's.

At the last reassurance of not only Jeremiah's love for him, but also the song, Blaine allowed his eyes to flutter shut as his lips approached Jeremiah's. His mind completely at ease and excited for his first kiss. He was sure Jeremiah could hear his heart thumping in the dead silence that was Blaine's room, but the moment the pairs lips met in the middle, Blaine no longer cared how loud his heart was thumping.

_If this is what kissing is like, why have I never done it before?_ Blaine wondered as his lips slowly ran against each others gently.

Suddenly, Jeremiah's hand began slipping on the back of Blaine's head, where it had remained during the kiss, causing Blaine to open his eyes in curiosity as to what had caused the sudden change. Upon opening his eyes, however, Blaine jumped back in fear. A scream erupted from Blaine upon seeing his boyfriend begin to convulse. Jeremiah's eyes were wide open, clearly afraid of what was happening and clearly just as confused as Blaine about what brought this on. Jeremiah looked in pain as his eyes drifted towards Blaine once again, containing what seemed to be a mixture of fear and confusion. Blaine jumped up and began shaking his head, unsure of what to do to help his boyfriend. Jeremiah's convulsing did not slow as his skin began turning a sickly white colour, highlighting the veins hiding beneath his skin.

One thought kept crossing Blaine's mind as he kept his eyes glued on Jeremiah's form. _'I did this'. 'I did this'. 'I did this.' _Blaine wasn't exactly sure how he had caused Jeremiah's sudden pain, but from the rush of power Blaine had felt as soon as the two boys skin had touched, he knew somehow he was responsible.

The next thing Blaine was aware of was his parent's footsteps on the stairs, curiosity and fear for their son driving them up the stairs to figure out why their youngest son was screaming his lungs out.

The door to Blaine's room was suddenly shoved open by Blaine's father, who did not seem happy to have his conference call meeting interrupted by Blaine. Upon seeing Jeremiah convulsing on the bed, however, his anger quickly turned into panic as he ran towards the body, not to sure what to do with it, but feeling like he had to do something. Blaine's mother just stood in the doorway, seemingly in shock. Blaine's father remained crouched over Jeremiah's form yelling for his wife or Blaine to call 911. Blaine's mother, however, had her eyes jumping back and forth between Jeremiah and Blaine, showing the fear she had for Jeremiah, and that she had of Blaine. And Blaine…well his eyes remained trained on Jeremiah, wondering what had possibly gone wrong, and fearing the worst.

**2 Years Later**

The banging of the truck drivers fist on the window awoke Blaine from the short, distressed sleep he had been having in the passenger's seat of the drivers large transport truck.

"We're here kid", was the only explanation Blaine got to the rude awakening he had gotten moments earlier.

Blaine unlatched the door and cautiously pushed it open, still half asleep. He then reached down for his messenger bag and scooped it off the floor of the truck where his feet here dangling, barely touching the ground of the large interior, and unbuckled his seat belt. In moments, Blaine's feet were standing on the pavement of some parking lot of what appeared to be some type of night club. Blaine slung his messenger bag over his shoulder then turned to question the driver, who was still standing by the door, apprehensively looking at Blaine.

"I thought you were going to take me all the way to Lima?"

The driver just laughed, replying "This IS Lima, kid!", shaking his head as he slammed the door of the truck shut, his gut shaking with the exertion of laughing so hard and spit spewing out of his mouth and getting caught in his wiry grey beard. Blaine could still hear the laughs of the man echoing off of the abandoned buildings beside the club as his form approached the door and quickly escaped through the door into the flashing lights that it led to.

Blaine did a quick 360, taking in his surroundings and discovering that the club was really the only option of places for him to go, unless he wanted to intrude on one of the houses that were across the street or the abandoned building that were surrounding both sides of the mysterious club. Deciding he didn't want to be a bother, and not feeling adventurous enough to check out aforementioned abandoned buildings, Blaine opted to check out the club, hoping that he would find some kind of help, or a sign as to what to do next. With his mind made up, Blaine began his journey towards the club, feet padding on the pavement, towards the bright flashing lights of neon sign above that clearly read _Scandals_.


End file.
